adachi's revenge
by ginryuumaru
Summary: adachi mau membalas dendam ke pada IT dia dan personanya berencana memanggil bantuan dari seseorang,nasib IT mati atau hidup tergantung poling rearder


**Adachi's Revenge**

**A/N: ini cerita tentang adachi balas dendam ke investigation team. Tapi dia ngga sendirian dia manfaatin orang lain! **

**Warning: P3xP4 crossover, bad ending, good ending, true ending, secret ending (dipertimbangkan author dulu)**

**Spotlight: minato arisato, ryoji mochizuki**

**Chapter 1: all for revenge!**

**Saat itu di tengah malam di penjara adachi masih belum tidur, pikirannya masih penuh dengan dendam karena kekalahannya dengan IT saat di dunia TV. Sial! Kubuhuh kalian! (IT) Pikirnya yang mulai menggila(?). Padahal sejak peristiwa itu 1 tahun sudah berlalu. Aku merasa sebentar lagi ada sesuatu yang akan dimulai..., pikir adachi yang gilanya udah mulai ilang(?), dan malampun berlalu... Saat pagi hari entah mengapa polisi mengabarkan adachi dibebaskan oleh seorang. **

**Adachi POV**

**Entah kenapa aku bebas tapi tidak ada rasa bahagia atau semacamnya yang ada hanya dendam, tapi aku ga menyangka yang membebaskanku adalah... Personaku sendiri yang kupakai untuk melawan mereka (IT) tapi dia dalam wujud manusia.**

**End of adachi POV**

**Normal POV**

**Kamu... Kenapa bisa disini? Kata adachi yang kaget sambil loncat kodok(?), rasa dendammu yang sangat kuat, itu yang membuatku terpanggil, kata persona itu tapi adachi hanya melongo sambil berjawdrop ria. Apa itu tak cukup membuktikan aku ada disini kata persona itu sambil melipat tangan. Tidak, tak apa kau disini dan aku bebas itu sudah cukup, tapi... Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tak mingkin aku memanggilmu personaku atau semacamnya! Jadi sepertinya kau butuh nama, Kata adachi sambil berpikir keras. Nama? Ya sepertinya aku butuh nama, panggil saja aku izanagi... Ah jangan itu nama yang jelek amat. Di tempat lain izanagi yang sedang ngobrol sama souji(?) Tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk(?), kamu kenapa? Tidak enak badan? Tanya souji yang prihatin melihat kondisi izanagi yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ngga ga apa tapi rasanya ada yang mengejekku...**

**Kembali lagi ke tempat adachi**

**Adachi lalu berkata gimana kalau aku panggil kamu... Apa ya? Dia ternyata masih berpikir lalu melihat seorang polisi yang tak jauh dari sana sedang membaca komik berjudul NARUTO, gimana kalau namamu naruto? Kata adachi yang pusing, pusing, dan pusing. TIDAK! Itu nama paling jelek yang ku tau! Di tempat lain naruto langsung jatuh dari tebing(?). Kalau begitu gimana kalau... Zan... ( Adachi mau bilang zangetsu tapi langsung di deathglare author karena author ga mau nama baik(?) Zangetsu di hancurkan). Zan apa? Kata persona itu. Tidak apa... Kupanggil kau akai (dalam bahasa jepang artinya merah) saja... Kata adachi. Akai? Hmm... Iya tak apa lagian aku suka warna merah jawab persona itu yang sekarang bernama akai. Baiklah sekarang saatnya persiapan untuk balas dendammu... Kata akai. Maksudmu latihan khusus atau rencana? Jawab adachi yang ngga nyangka dengan perkataan akai. Ya rencana! Kau mau membunuh pemilik izana... Atau apalah itu! Iya kan? Iya yang itu yang namanya... Soji? Soi? Sou... Ah! Ga tau lah! Aku dah lupa! Kata adachi yang udah mulai kambuh pikunnya di tempat lain souji n izanagi nangis-nangis gaje di sertai pandangan persona lain yang hanya bisa melongo..., balik ke tempat adachi n akai.**

**Jadi apa rencanamu? Tanya adachi pada akai. Hehe... Akai tertawa ala setaN kita akan bunuh mereka memakai pengguna wild power juga! Kata akai dengan semangat 45. Adachi ber swt ria lalu kembali bertanya dengan hebohnya(?) Dimana kau bisa dapatin orang gituan?. Hehe... Akai ketawa ala setaN (lagi) aku tau dua orang selain yang berambut ubanan itu tapi kita gunakan saja yang sudah mati, kalau yang masih hidup pasti tak akan menurut pada kita, kita gunakan yang sudah mati, aku yang akan bangkitkan dia dari kematiannya Kata akai bisik-bisik. Dalam kepala adachi sudah terbayang zombie yang kayak di film-film, dan adachipun gemetaran sampai hampir ngompol, akai yang tau pikiran adachi langsung menjawab tidak! Tidak mengerikan tau! Malah ga ada tampang horror sama sekali! Adachi langsung lega kalau begitu cepat kau bangkitkan! Kata adachi. Kamu jangan bodo! Masa di sini! Daritadi kita itu jadi tontonan oranglain tau! Kata akai menolak. Adachi memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyadari bahawa ia dan akai dipandangi orang-orang dengan tatapan seperti melihat pelawak jalanan sambil tertawa. Lalu mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke rumah adachi dengan wajah merah semerah tomat.**

**Rumah adachi**

**Sekarang bisa kau lakukan itu? Tanya adachi lagi. Baiklah... Lalu akai mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas lalu mulai mengucapkan mantra isi mantranya: come to me, DEATH! Seru akai lalu dari lantai muncul sebuah portal berwarna hitam dan di bagian tengahnya seperti air dan muncul sebuah peti mati dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dalam keadaan dirantai dengan banyak rantai. **

**BRAK!**

**Adachi tersentak kaget, peti itu di dobrak dari dalam dengan kuat.**

**Apa itu? Tanya adachi panik. Akai menjawab mundur adachi! Dia datang! Dan adachi mengikuti sarannya **

**BRAK! DUAR! **

**Peti itu hancur dan dari dalam keluar makhluk hitam memakai jubah hitam dan topeng putih juga membawa pedang yang dipegang pakai satu tangan yang bernama thanatos . Akai langsung mengubah wujudnya dari wujud manusia jadi persona. GRAA! Thanatos menerjang dengan ganas ke akai dan membuatnya tertabrak di dinding tepat setelah itu dia langsung ditusuk thanatos dengan pedang sampai tembus ke punggung, tidak cuma itu thanatos juga memelintir tangannya akai dan mematahkan pedangnya dengan tangan kosong sampai akai menjerit kesakitan dia belum sempat melakukan apapun tapi sudah di kalahkan dengan mudah. Adachi! Cepat kau tusuk dia dengan pisau atau semacamnya! Rasa sakit pasti cukup untuk membuatnya sadar dari amukannya! Kata akai yang lalu mengerang kesakitan lagi. Baik! Kata adachi lalu mengambil pisau dari balik bajunya (disembunyikan sejak tadi) lalu melemparkan ke arah thanatos dan mengenai lengannya seketika itu thanatos tersadar dari amukannya dan berubah ke wujud aslinya seorang remaja berumur 17-18 an yang berambut biru dan kelihatannya kebingungan denagn keadaan di sana. Baguslah dia sudah berhenti mengamuk, satu hal lagi, dia itu aku gabungkan dengan personanya sehingga jadi seperti itu ingatanya pun kuhapus sebagian kata akai yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Umm... Mungkin kamu bingung apa yang terjadi tapi bisa kau kenalkan dulu namamu? Tanya adachi pada remaja itu. Aku... Minato.. Arisato... Jawabnya sambil agak kebingungan. **

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: di sini bercerita tentang adachi akan balas dendam ke IT dan mereka akan mati atau hidup, itu tergantung poling reader lewat review, kalau ga ada yang review disini IT akan mati karena sebenarnya author ingin itu terjadi **


End file.
